


The Mad King and his Queen

by D0ll



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balem has lost touch with reality and begins to believe Jupiter is really Seraphi. He proclaims her his queen and Jupiter reluctantly goes along with it knowing it's the only way to save Earth, her family, Caine and herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King and his Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the nicest person ever kyuubi_wench thank you doll xo.

Caine knows its pointless to fight back but still he tries, the moment the guards release him from his cell he fights. Head butting the first man he sees and pushing the other to the floor before he's madly running through the vast aircraft. Which way should he go? How would he escape? He doesn't know, but he's a fighter through and through, so he does the only thing he can do, fight.

In the end there's too many guards and Caine is dragged in to the throne room, beaten and bloody, heavy steel chains ratteling behind him against the hard stone floor.

"You have been called here to be sentenced for your crimes of treason and attempted murder of Balem Abrasax." The King's servant, Mr. Night's shrill voice echoes through the large hall as Caine is shoved roughly by the guard he head butted earlier his forhead red and swelled the sight of it gives Caine a cruel kind of pleasure. He is pushed closer and closer until he lands on his knees in front of the throne.

Even amongst the grandness and vastness of the throne room, the black throne is the vocal point, along with the man that sits on top of it. Balem Abrasax sits very still and regally. His mouth a hard line, his back straight and his head held high. The only thing that gives his anxiousness away is the way his fingertips taps restlessly against the armrest.

It is then when Caine notices a smaller, daintier, feminine version of Balem's throne on his side, to his horror Jupiter sits there. She is dressed as elaborately as the king in a corseted leather gown, all black like the king, her dark hair is parted in the middle and worn in an ebaorate braid. Her posture mirrored Balem's her back arrow straight every inch of her seemed dignified. Retaining a poised expression even when Caine her old protecter, friend and lover is ushered in to the throne room in handcuffs and his feet shackled prepared to be tried and sentenced most likely to death.

Jupiter is merely acting, Caine tells himself, Balem captured her and instead of simply deciding to murder her in his madness he made her his prisoner. The thought made Caine want to sink his fangs into Balem's neck and this time complete the job.

Jupiter slips her hand over Balem's restless fingers and disgusted Caine spits at him.  
Balem lurches to his feet with such righteous anger and force it throws Jupiter off balance and she flinches away from him. "You filthy animal! I'll have you gutted for that!" His face a mask of wrath, his voice full with anger, dropping all pretense of a fair hearing. "You, the one who turned her against me!!!" He's even crazier than before, Caine realizes not knowing what Balem meant by his last sentence. The king is about to tell his guards exactly what to do with the wolf splice but before he could Jupiter rises to her feet.

Jupiter catches Balem by the cook of his arm, pulling him around until he's facing her and strokes his face gently. Caine's stomachs twists in knots from disgust watching them. Watching Jupiter be affectionate to the man that wanted to kill her not too long ago. He never felt more weak and more of a failure then in this moment knowing he is powerless to stop what is happening. To protect Jupiter from this mad man. He can't make out what Jupiter says to him but he can hear what he says next.

"I call a recess." Balem says his voice soft but full of authority even with Jupiter still hanging off his arm. The queen bringing the king to kneel. "Send the prisoner back to his cell, proceedings will resume at daybreak." His low whisper somehow manages to carry through the room. Chicancery Night gathers his things on the stand preparing to leave. Caine is dragged away in chains as Balem and Jupiter, the king and the reluctant queen, leave the throne room hand in hand.

Hours have passed now but Caine still paces his cell restlessly expecting Night or one of the guards to come in any minute and chop of his head.

He's sure that's what's going to happen when the door is opened and a hooded figure walks in. But when the person pulls down their hood it is Jupiter's face that is revealed. "What were you thinking?! Spitting at him like that, attacking the guards and trying to run away?! Do you have a death wish?!" She asked her brown eyes blazing with anger.

"I don't care! Look where I am, Jupe!" Caine says his arms widening out showing her the small cage he was forced in as if she didn't realize where he was before. "I did this all for you, I put my life in the line for you and what do you do? You become Balem's whore!" Her slap took him by shock.

"How dare you!!! What would you have me do, Caine?! Let him harvest my planet, killing millions of people and all my family in the process? By me being on his side I retain co ownership of Earth and my family remains out of harms way!" She pulls him by collar staring at him furiously, "I'm the one who convinced Balem not to tear you limb from limb. Do you know how long it took for me to convince him to let you live and put you into exile, that is before you put on that little performance of yours out there!"

The anger leaves his body instantly "Jupe, I'm-" before he can finish apologizing Jupiter puts her hand up stopping him. She looks down and up close Caine just now notices how pale, tired and drained she looks without her lavish gown, dark make up and elaborate hairstyle. For the first time he wonders what it must be like to live in this farce and realize how selfish he's been.

"He thinks I'm his mother," She says with a dry and bitter laugh, "He's had some mental break down and now he actually thinks I'm Seraphi."

"Gods," Caine mutters his heart going out for this poor young Earth girl, locked in a space ship so far from her home and her family with a mad man. He wishes there was something he could do, but they had lost a long time ago and he had no more hope left, it seemed she didn't either.

They are both captives only in different uniforms.

Jupiter shakes her head to clear her thoughts and says, "C'mon let's get you out of here. Balem gave me time to think about his decision I'm not sure if he'll choose to kill you in the morning or not."

She takes a key unlocking his cage, "Follow me," she says smiling and Caine sees the old Jupiter in that smile.

"Only a little further to go," Jupiter says her hood once again concealing her face from any one who might pass by. She had bought an extra one for Caine even though it doesn't fit him properly, stopping short at his legs, it serves it's purpose hiding his face.

When they hear the slow and quiet foot steps destinctive of Balem a few feet behind them they run into the nearest corner they see. Jupiter thinks fast opening a door and pushing Caine inside, removing her cloak and throwing it in with him, shutting the door closed and brushing down her hair.

"Seraphi? What are you doing out here?" Balem asks cocking his head, there's dry amusment in his voice and one would think he was sane except for the whole confusing Jupiter with his dead mother thing.

A moment passes and he knows Jupiter is trying to think of an reasonable excuse. Caine presses his ear to the crack in the door to listen better.

"I was looking for you." She says and Balem shakes his head, softly chuckling.

"How convenient, I was just looking for you." He says warmly smiling and extending his arm out to her. Like a gentleman would his lady in those old English films she used to watch. "Would you like to retire to our corridors, it's been a long day, hasn't it?" Jupiter thinks how unfair it is that he can be so charming after everything that has happened, after everything he has done to her. She briefly hesitates to take his hand wanting to help Caine escape successfully thankfully Balem doesn't notice.

'Our corridors?!' Caine think and growls softly unfortunately for him Balem heard the noise

"Did you hear that?" He asks surveying the area for noises, he's about to check the closet when Jupiter holds his arm back.

"I don't hear nothing, come on, let's go back to our rooms. I'm exhausted."

"But-" Balem argues only for Jupiter to whisper something in his ear and this time he relents following her lead.

As soon as the two are out of sight Caine searches the aircraft before the guards get off the break. By some miracle he finds the hanger bay, he jumps into the one closest by the door zooming at full speed into space.

When she first agreed to be his queen Balem gave her his mother's old rooms. It was from intuition and servant gossip Jupiter found out who the rooms originally belonged to.  
Seraphi's room were beautifully decorated, with soft pastel colors and fancy linens and fabric it was spacious and grand but Jupiter couldn't get over the feeling that a ghost lived there and every time Balem saw her in the rooms that it wasn't she he saw but his dead mother.

Balem started coming into her corridors more and more often until one day Jupiter felt bold and brave enough to ask him if she could stay somewhere else.

Jupiter has been called Seraphi so many times and compared to her so many times sometimes she's scared she'll wake up one day and it won't be her in the mirror but Seraphi staring back at her.

So when Balem said her new room would be shared with his she didn't even protest.

She knows most women wish to be adored like Balem adored her, after all she had been one of those girls that dreamed for some handsome man to take her away from her boring life. What's that saying, be careful with what one wishes for.

Balem touches her hair, caresses her skin, kisses her gently and lovingly. But she reminds herself it's not she he loves, but Seraphi.

Surely it is better than before though? When Balem still thought of her as Jupiter, a weak and inferior human. Now she's Seraphi brought back from the dead and he worships the ground she walks on. But even when she tells herself that it doesn't help.

Why should she be jealous of a dead woman? Who has the heart of a man she doesn't even love let alone like? She doesn't know she just is jealous.

Balem goes to sleep early his arms wrapped tightly wrapped around Jupiter, like a needy child, she tries to squeeze out of his grasp to no avail. Finally she's too tired to fight it any more and falls into a fitful sleep.

She is the first one to wake up in morning. Balem's hold is less forceful now in his sleep, his breathing gentle. Jupiter snuggles into his warmth unconsciously half awake and half asleep, but wakes up when she hears Belam muttering Seraphi's name in his sleep.  
Something in Jupiter snaps in that moment, she can't take it anymore. She rises out of bed and gets on top of him straddling his waist and pinning his arms down. She wakes him up with a hard slap, "I'm not your god damn mother." She says furiously.

It's pointless to tell him the truth Chicancery and his siblings all told her, for Belam is too lost in his madness for Jupiter or anyone else to break through to him. So she says it for herself, to remind herself she is Jupiter Jones and not even King Belam can take her identity away from her. She doesn't expect to make Belam sees sense but when his eyes fly open she swears she see clarity in his eyes.

"Yes you are!" He bellows "Because, if you're not her... then I really did that thing, that horrible horrible thing-" He trembles grief stricken his face full of guilt.

"That night, you killed her, didn't you?" Jupiter asks softly, as pieces of the puzzle start coming together and it all finally starts to make sense to her. Was this his mind's way of ridding him of his guilt? Because if Jupiter was Seraphi that meant Belam never murdered his mother.

"She asked me to do it, she made me do it!" He gasps. "I didn't want to do it, I loved her."  
Jupiter sees flashes of memories from so long ago. Balem had been Seraphi's favorite because of his devotion and love towards her. Back then he was intelligent, reasonable, steadfast and happy. She twisted his innocent love, seducing him and later forcing him to kill her. That night he lost his goodness and his sanity. And even though it wasn't her, Jupiter remembers asking him to do it and she feels so guilty. Why couldn't she find the strength to do it herself?

"Wasn't your fault," She assures him hugging him tightly as Balem sobbed on her chest. 

"She wanted to die. Wasn't your fault. She made you." She repeats over and over again rocking him back and forth.


End file.
